In The Darkness of Your Eyes I: I Will Remember the Lost Memories
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Una Profecía está a punto de volverse realidad, los 12 Herederos de los Reinos deberán luchar contra el Ejército del Demonio que desea renacer con la ayuda del Híbrido, quien murió miles de años atrás junto al Reino Perdido. Cuando Naruto descubre la verdad detrás de los herederos y el secreto de Himeko se verá involucrado dentro de la cruel batalla... ¿Realmente el Híbrido murió?
1. Verone Gakuen

_"Cuando la Oscuridad renazca,_

 _Y la Luz desaparezca de este mundo,_

 _Las almas de los Elegidos regresarán una vez más,_

 _Cuando las sombras azoten este mundo,_

 _La Luna Roja se alzará en el cielo y ellos deberán pelear una vez más._

 _Será entonces cuando el Sol Negro brille y comience el juicio,_

 _El juicio final donde se decidirá si el humano vive o muere…"_

 **-In The Darkness of Your Eyes I: "I Will Remember the Lost Memories"**

 **Arc I: "Reincarnation"**

 **Capítulo 1: "Verone Gakuen"**

 ** _-Ciudad de Ortus, Zuratia ~ 15 de Julio del 2013-_**

 _Esta es la Ciudad de Ortus, en esta ciudad el tiempo pasa muy lentamente… Las personas, los animales, todo… Y muchas cosas buenas, y muchas malas, se enlazan y se repiten… En un lugar como este nació la gran Academia Verone, una escuela privilegiada únicamente para Aristócratas, nobles y personas importantes… Aquí es dónde todo comenzó._

 ** _-Verone Gakuen en la Ciudad de Ortus, Zuratia-_**

-Buenos días Ohime-sama. –

-Buenos días. – Respondió la chica de piel blanca, cabello rubio con las puntas rojizas y ojos violetas que tenía el fleco dividido en dos por el lado derecho, en la frente descubierta tenía dibujada una luna menguante de color violeta oscuro.

-¡Hoy está muy linda, Ohime-sama! –

-Gracias, ten un buen día. – Respondió la rubia con amabilidad.

-Gracias Ohime-sama. –

 _Mi nombre es Uehara Himeko, soy la Princesa del Reino de Valhalla, me encuentro en segundo de Preparatoria y asisto a Verone Gakuen para convertirme en una excelente Reina en el futuro._

-¡Himeko! – Exclamó un chico rubio que corría hacia la joven.

-¡Uzumaki-san! – Exclamó Himeko, corriendo hacia el chico de rubio cabello y ojos azules.

 _Cabello rubio alborotado, orbes azules como el agua, 6 cicatrices en el rostro en forma de bigotes de felino, 1.70 de altura, 68 kg de peso, 16 años de edad, su nombre: Uzumaki Naruto. Es huérfano y vive en casa de Iruka-Sensei, a pesar de ser de origen humilde logró obtener una beca para hacer sus estudios en Verone Gakuen, mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, cuando estamos juntos las clases sociales que nos dividen se desaparecen por completo, lo admiro tanto…_

-¿Cómo estás? – Naruto la saludó sonriente.

-Me encuentro muy bien ¿y tú? – Respondió con una sonrisa.

-No me quejo, oye ¿ya te enteraste? – Preguntó mirándola.

-¿Enterarme? ¿De qué? – Preguntó confundida.

-Uchiha Sasuke. – Respondió.

-¿Uchiha-san? ¿Qué hay con él? –

-Hoy regresará aquí, a Verone. –

-¿Uchiha-san regresa hoy? Vaya, creo que los días de paz se acabaron. – Respondió rodando los ojos un tanto molesta.

-Vamos, no seas así. – Dijo Naruto mirándola.

-Sabes que Uchiha-san no tiene todo mi agrado. – Respondió Himeko desviando la mirada.

-Aun así creo que eres algo excesiva, solíamos ser buenos amigos ¿recuerdas? – Agregó Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Eso fue antes de que nos traicionara. – Dijo Himeko sin mirarlo.

-Un error lo comete cualquiera, ¿no? – Insistió Naruto.

-Se obsesionó tanto con el poder que nos abandonó por completo. – Respondió Himeko girándose a verlo. - Y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe. –

-Sigo diciendo que eres excesiva. – Murmuró en un puchero. - Al menos deberías darle otra oportunidad. –

-Olvídalo, Uzumaki-san. – Negó inmediatamente.

-Oye, somos amigos… ¿No crees que deberías llamarme de nuevo por mi nombre? –

-¿Ah? ¿A qué viene eso? – Preguntó confundida.

-Bueno, es extraño que te dirijas a mí con mi apellido, me hace sentir que no me consideras tu amigo. – Respondió con un puchero.

-No digas eso Naruto-san, eres una de las personas más cercanas a mí. – Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, y es divertido ver la cara celosa de Neji una y otra vez. – Agregó con una risita divertido.

-¡Naruto-san, deja de decir eso! – Exclamó inmediatamente sonrojada ligeramente. - Hyuga-san y yo sólo somos amigos. –

-Claro… Eso no es lo que dicen las chicas del colegio. – Murmuró Naruto con mirada pícara.

-Si por ellas fuera yo ya sería pareja de Uchiha-san. – Respondió Himeko cruzando los brazos

-Por supuesto, eres la "Ohime-sama" de la escuela, era obvio que comenzarían a emparejarte con Sasuke cuando él es el "Ojin-sama" de Verone, quizás de todo el continente. – Explicó Naruto.

-En eso tienes razón. – Dijo Himeko desviando la mirada. – Pero, Ojin-sama o no, lo sigo odiando. –

-Ah… - Suspiró Naruto bajando la mirada decaído. - ¿Sigues dolida por "eso"…? –

-Sí, no le perdonaré lo que hizo aquél día. – Respondió apretando sus puños con rencor como si recordase algo doloroso. - No puedo ser amiga de Uchiha Sasuke nunca más. –

-Himeko… - Murmuró Naruto decaído. Ambos guardaron silencio y decidieron que lo mejor era proseguir con su camino hacia el salón de clases.

 _Uchiha Sasuke, Príncipe del Reino de Migatte, cabello azul oscuro como el cielo nocturno, ojos negros como la oscuridad profunda, piel blanca pálida como un muerto, siempre muestra una mirada indiferente. Fue mi mejor amigo en la infancia, pero aquella vez me demostró que no puedo llamarlo "mi amigo", jamás volveré a estar junto a Uchiha-san, jamás…_

-Uehara Himeko-san. –

-¿Qué sucede, Akari-Sensei? – Preguntó Himeko levantando la mirada.

-Solicitan al Consejo Estudiantil en el Auditorio Escolar. – Respondió Akari.

-¿Una junta ahora? Qué extraño… - Murmuró Himeko confundida.

-Dijeron que era urgente, así que ve por favor. – Repitió Akari-sensei.

-Sí, de acuerdo. – Respondió Himeko poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al Auditorio Escolar para dicha reunión.

 _El "Consejo Estudiantil" de Verone Gakuen, mejor conocido como "La Organización de Protección", una secta donde los 12 herederos unimos fuerzas para proteger a nuestro Mundo de cualquier devastación que pudiera darse, para llevar a cabo nuestros trabajos, tenemos personas fuertes y de confianza en distintos niveles: generales, coroneles, comandantes, soldados y ayudantes. Todos ellos regidos por su propio heredero al que denominan como "Príncipe" o "Princesa", juntos cumplimos el deber que nos han encomendado los Dioses de este Mundo…_

-Ya estoy aquí. – Dijo Himeko entrando a la habitación.

-Llegaste tarde, Uehara-san. – Dijo un chico de cabello negro atado en una cola alta en picos de ojos oscuros y piel blanca oscura con tres círculos de menor a mayor (uno dentro de otro) de color verde dibujados en su mejilla derecha.

-¿Quién te crees para decirme eso, Shikamaru-san? – Murmuró Himeko mirándolo de reojo.

-Oígan, no empiecen ahora. – Dijo un chico de cabello rojizo corto, piel pálida, ojos color azul celeste delineados y con un kanji rojo dibujado en su frente del lado izquierdo.

-Gaara-san tiene razón, deberían mantenerse en paz. – Dijo un chico de cabello negro, ojos negros redondos, piel morena clara y cejas gruesas con una espiral negra dibujada en su mejilla izquierda.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo porque no te molesta a ti, Lee-san. – Respondió Himeko mirándolo cruzada de brazos.

-Buenas, Uehara-Senpai. – Dijo una chica de cabello azul oscuro corto en dos puntas a los lados con dos mechones en pico hasta la garganta al frente, de ojos plateados y piel blanca con una estrella de 8 puntas de color plata dibujada en el lado dorsal de su mano derecha.

-Buenas, Hyuga-san. – Respondió Himeko saludándola.

-¿Quién falta? – Preguntó Shikamaru.

-Uchiha. – Respondió Gaara.

-Qué molestia… - Murmuró Rock Lee.

-¿Es algo urgente? – Habló Himeko mirándolos. - ¿Qué ha pasado? –

-Hinata-san habló con Rei-Sensei ayer. – Respondió una chica de cabello rubio con cuatro coletas en picos, piel clara y ojos color cian oscuro con tres círculos en pirámide de color oscuro dibujados en su pecho superior.

-¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntó una chica de cabello rubio claro largo atado en una coleta con el fleco largo cubriendo su ojo derecho, ojos azules claro y de piel blanca con un pétalo de cerezo lila dibujado en su frente del lado izquierdo.

-Que la fecha para que la profecía se cumpla está muy cerca. – Respondió Hinata.

-¿Tan pronto? Ni siquiera nos hemos preparado… - Murmuró Kiba.

-Por eso estamos aquí, para organizarnos. – Interrumpió Kankuro mirando a Kiba de reojo.

-Según Rei-Sensei, lo más probable es que ataquen primero al Reino de Panthalassa, así que debes estar muy al pendiente Kankuro-san. – Dijo Chouji mirando al mencionado.

-De acuerdo. – Respondió Kankuro con un bufido.

-Valhalla está en muy buenas condiciones para cualquier situación, así que puedo auxiliar a Panthalassa. – Agregó Himeko con una sonrisa.

-No, tú encárgate de ayudar a Hinata-san con Calorie. – Ordenó Gaara mirándola de reojo.

-¿Y quién apoyará a Zuratia? – Preguntó Ino preocupada.

-No te preocupes Ino-san, Temari-san se encargará de apoyarte, solo habrá que esperar a que Sasuke-san nos facilite lo que necesitamos lo más pronto posible. – Respondió Ten Ten sonriéndole.

-De acuerdo. – Murmuró Ino desganada. – _"Aunque yo quería a Uchiha-sama…" -_

-Y Himeko-san… - Dijo Kiba girándose a verla.

-¿Qué sucede, Inuzuka-san? – Preguntó confundida.

-Cuídate muy bien. – Respondió Kiba con firmeza.

-No tienen que preocuparse, solo tenemos que cuidar de nuestros Reinos ¿verdad? – Preguntó con una sonrisa tratando de borrar el ambiente tenso que se formó.

-Sí, después de todo el "Híbrido" murió hace años, así que no habrá nada a lo que temer. – Apoyó Hinata siguiendo la acción de Himeko.

-Entendido. – Respondió Shikamaru mirando a Himeko de reojo.

 _Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Kankuro, Gaara, Rock Lee, Temari, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Akimichi Chouji, Ten Ten y yo, Uehara Himeko, juntos formamos la OP, los doce herederos de los doce reinos existentes de nuestro mundo: Panthalassa, Zuratia, Saubure, Makoku, Akashi, Seisakoku, Caldia, Calorie, Migatte, Sakuraba, Reginrave y Valhalla._

La habitación se quedó en un silencio incómodo total, pero pasaron pocos minutos para que se rompiera cuando el joven Uchiha entró a la sala.

-Tengo noticias sobre el Reino Perdido. – Dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

-¡Imposible! – Exclamó Ten Ten

-¿Qué has descubierto, Sasuke-san? – Preguntó Rock Lee levantándose de su asiento.

-Al parecer se encuentra ubicado en la Isla Ayakashi. – Dijo señalando dicha isla en un mapa que llevaba. - Después de que comenzaran las desapariciones y muertes repentinas de la gente todos abandonaron el lugar, desde entonces nadie ha entrado en dicha isla. –

-Ya veo…eso tendría sentido. – Murmuró Shikamaru pensativo. – Nadie volvió a pisar la isla, por lo que nadie supo qué estaba ahí…debido a eso se le llamó el "Reino Perdido". -

-El Reino Perdido de Chigure se encuentra en la Isla Ayakashi… - Murmuró Temari mirando el mapa.

-Yo iré. – Interrumpió Himeko de pie detrás de todos.

-¿Himeko-san? – Murmuró Kiba mirándola al igual que los demás.

-Yo iré a revisar la isla, iré con mi gente a investigar el lugar. – Explicó Himeko decidida.

-¿Estás segura, Uehara-san? – Preguntó Kankuro mirándola.

-Sí, podría ser peligroso, no vayas Himeko-san. – Dijo Rock Lee preocupado.

-Alguien debe hacerlo y quiero ser yo. – Repitió Himeko con firmeza.

-Entonces iré contigo. – Dijo Sasuke girándose a verla.

-Me niego Uchiha-san, no quiero tu compañía. – Respondió sin mirarlo.

-Es una orden como Príncipe de Migatte, no puedes negarte o clausuraré nuestro tratado de paz. – Amenazó Sasuke mirándola fijamente, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-Maldito bastardo… - Murmuró Himeko mirándolo con rencor mientras apretaba sus puños.

-¡Himeko-san! – Dijo Gaara en regaño.

-De acuerdo, dejaré que me acompañes. – Respondió molesta cruzando los brazos mientras lo miraba fijamente. - Pero si interfieres en mi camino, no dudaré en atacarte. –

-Lo mismo digo. – Agregó Sasuke mirándola.

-Uehara-san… Uchiha-sama… - Murmuró Ino mirándolos.

-Entonces está decidido. – Interrumpió Chouji. - Himeko y Sasuke irán a la Isla Ayakashi para asegurarse de que sea cierto que el Reino de Chigure se encuentra ahí. –

-De acuerdo, entonces la reunión concluye aquí. – Dijo Shikamaru levantándose. - Todos pueden regresar a sus clases ahora. –

-Bien, hasta pronto. – Dijo Ino retirándose.

Todos los que estaban en la sala tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron a sus respectivas clases.

 _El Reino Perdido de Chigure, un treceavo reino existente en nuestro Mundo, desapareció hace miles de años junto con el último híbrido existente en este planeta, desde entonces nadie ha encontrado su ubicación, incluso muchos niegan su existencia… Este País es sumamente importante, si lo llegamos a encontrar entonces habría una pequeña esperanza de encontrar la parte faltante de la Profecía que nos ha tomado a los 12 herederos como los "Elegidos"._

-¡Himeko-san! – Exclamó Naruto corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Naruto-san? – Murmuró confundida.

-Al fin regresaste, me alegro. – Dijo parándose junto a ella con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, la reunión con el Consejo me tenía muy ocupada. – Respondió sonriéndole.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya regresaste. – Agregó mirándola.

-Sí, gracias. – Dijo mirándolo sonriente.

 _Muy pronto el ciclo de vida de la Profecía comenzará…después de eso nadie podrá escapar del Destino que les fue otorgado… Es mi deber proteger este mundo y a sus habitantes a toda costa…en especial a Naruto…_

 ** _-Continuará…-_**

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Hoy subo al fin el primer cap de este fic que tenía años escribiendo y que después de olvidarlo por completo (y todo lo que llevaría en sí XDDD) al fin logré avanzar XDDD este lo actualizaré cada que se me ocurra algo, porque tengo que irlo re-planeando por culpa de mi memoria de pez :'v**

 **En fin...espero que les haya gustado c: dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, quejas y demás son bienvenidos en los reviews QwQ**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. La Marca de Una Traición

**_*POV Himeko*_**

 _Finalmente llegará el momento. Muy pronto el futuro de nosotros, los 12 herederos de los reinos, cambiará para siempre…será entonces cuando el Sol se levante, el Sol que simboliza el inicio de una nueva, dura y desgastante era._

 **-In The Darkness of Your Eyes I: "I Will Remember the Lost Memories"**

 **Arc I: "Reincarnation"**

 **Capítulo 2: "La Marca de una Traición"**

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo que no irás?! – Exclamó Naruto desanimado. - ¡Lo prometiste, Himeko-san! –

-Lo sé Naruto-san, y realmente lamento mucho el no poder cumplir mi promesa. – Dijo Himeko con pesar en sus palabras. – Pero realmente es muy importante lo que tengo que hacer, y Uchiha-san no me esperará si llego tarde. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Naruto mirándola en blanco. - ¿Con "Uchiha-san" te refieres a _ese_ Uchiha? –

-Maldición, hablé de más… - Murmuró Himeko mirando al lado frustrada consigo misma.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Planeas cambiarme por Sasuke?! – Exclamó Naruto indignado.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás lo haría! – Negó rápidamente Himeko. – Pero es una misión del Consejo Estudiantil, y como Princesa no tengo alternativa…aún si se trata de ir con _ese_ Uchiha. –

-Si tanto te molesta, por mí puedes quedarte. – Dijo Sasuke indiferente parado detrás de ella.

-¡Sasuke! – Exclamó Naruto sorprendido.

-Serás de la misma utilidad vayas o no vayas, así que eres libre de decidir si prefieres quedarte a jugar. – Prosiguió Sasuke ignorando a Naruto.

-No te creas la gran cosa, Uchiha-san. – Respondió Himeko. – Si por mí fuera, jamás volvería a dirigirte siquiera la palabra. –

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces? – Preguntó Sasuke mirándola.

-Porque es mi deber como Princesa mantener los 12 tratados de paz, aún si eso implica tener que respirar tu aire contaminado. – Respondió Himeko mirándolo de reojo con rencor.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada? – Preguntó el pelinegro seriamente. - ¿Realmente todavía no lo olvidas? –

-¡Jamás lo olvidaría! ¡Nos vendiste al diablo! ¡Preferiste salvar tu vida aún si eso implicaba sacrificarnos a Naruto-san y a mí! – Exclamó con rencor Himeko mirándolo fijamente. – Así que no te creas el mejor, podrás tener el título de Príncipe, pero no cumples los requisitos primordiales…ante mis ojos, eres la peor de las escorias. – Dijo comenzando a caminar. – Así que no pienses que eres la gran cosa, porque no lo eres. –

-¡Espera, Himeko-san…! – Exclamó Naruto corriendo para alcanzarla.

Sasuke los miró alejarse por unos segundos. – Tsk, y tú no cumples los requisitos para ser una Princesa, Uehara. – Murmuró dándose la vuelta para irse del lugar por el lado opuesto que Naruto y Himeko.

 _-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi corazón duele de esta manera…?" –_ Pensó Himeko tocando inconscientemente su pecho.

-¿Uh? ¿Sucede algo, Himeko-san? – Preguntó Naruto caminando a su lado. - ¿Te duele el pecho? –

-¿Eh? N-No. – Negó con la cabeza. – Lo siento…tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos más tarde. – Dijo comenzando a alejarse de él sin darle tiempo de responder.

-Himeko-san… - Murmuró Naruto mirándola alejarse. - ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te sucede? Eso es lo único que detesto de ti. – Dijo en un susurro a la nada antes de darse la vuelta, comenzando a caminar sin rumbo alguno por la escuela.

 _-"Detesto esto… ¡Lo detesto! ¡¿Por qué soy tan débil cuando se trata de Uchiha-san?! ¡¿Por qué?!" –_ Himeko caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del chico castaño que conversaba tranquilamente con Rock Lee y Ten Ten frente a ella, y con el que terminó chocando y cayendo al suelo. – Ay… -

 _-_ ¡¿Himeko-san?! – Exclamó Rock Lee.

 _-_ ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Ten Ten preocupada.

 _-_ S-Sí…creo… - Murmuró Himeko abriendo los ojos, notando al chico que estaba sobre ella.

 _-_ ¡Kyaaa~! – Fue el grito de algunas chicas que pasaban por ahí. - ¡Neji-sama y Ohime-sama teniendo un momento romántico a pleno corredor! –

 _-_ ¿Eh…? – Murmuró Himeko viendo nuevamente a Neji, quien esta vez la veía al rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

Ambos tardaron un poco en darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban: Himeko estaba recostada en el suelo con su falda ligeramente levantada por la caída, Neji estaba de rodillas sobre ella con sus piernas a los costados de la rubia dejándola en el centro, tenía sus manos tomando los hombros de Uehara ya que había intentado frenar la caída deteniéndola de ahí (aunque terminó cayendo con ella en realidad) y sus rostros estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.

Todos los presentes rápidamente los rodearon mientras gritaban de la emoción e incluso algunos tomaban fotografías, aquello sólo hizo que el rostro de ambos se sonrojara a más no poder.

-¡N-No es lo que creen! – Exclamó Himeko avergonzada.

-¡Vaya, ambos se han sonrojado! –

-¡Que hermoso, que hermoso! –

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Sabía que eran pareja! –

-¡Ya dijimos que es un malentendido! – Exclamó Neji separándose de Himeko.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó Sasuke con una voz fría.

-¡U-Uchiha-sama…! – Exclamaron algunas chicas sorprendidas.

-¿Qué significa esto, Uehara? – Preguntó mirándola con frialdad y molestia.

-¿Q-Qué? – Murmuró Himeko indignada. - ¿A qué viene esa reacción? –

-Te pregunté qué significa esto. – Repitió sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-Lo que suceda no tiene nada que ver contigo. – Respondió Himeko mirándolo.

-¿No tiene que ver conmigo dices? – Murmuró con una sonrisa, rápidamente la tomó de la blusa y la levantó con un fuerte jalón para acercarla a él. - ¡Por supuesto que tiene que ver, estúpida! ¡Eres una de los Doce, ¿no es así?! ¡Entonces compórtate como una Princesa y deja de hacer ese tipo de idioteces! –

-¡Suéltala, Uchiha! – Amenazó Neji mirándolo.

-No te metas, Hyuga de segunda. – Ordenó Sasuke mirándolo de reojo con frialdad.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Murmuró Neji apretando sus puños.

-¡Neji, contrólate! – Exclamó Ten Ten deteniéndolo del brazo izquierdo. – No cometas una idiotez, Neji. –

-Tranquilízate, Uchiha-san. – Dijo Rock Lee mirándolo. – Todo fue un accidente. –

-¡Dije que cierren la maldita boca! – Exclamó Sasuke molesto.

-¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! ¡¿Por qué te alteras por esto?! ¡Sólo fue un accidente! – Exclamó Himeko mirándolo. – ¡Y de cualquier manera, no tiene nada que ver contigo, tú y yo no…! ¡AHH~! – Gritó cuando Sasuke la golpeó con fuerza de espalda contra la pared.

-¡Entonces haz lo que se te dé la gana, bruja maldita! – Exclamó Sasuke mirándola con furia, dejando petrificada a Himeko.

El peliazul instantáneamente la soltó, se dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar, Himeko (quien seguía en shock) se dejó caer al suelo sentada, con su mirada perdida en la nada. Todos los presentes, sintiendo el ambiente incómodo y tenso, rápidamente se retiraron, dejándola a solas con Ten Ten, Rock Lee y Neji.

-¿Qué le sucede a Uchiha-san? – Murmuró Rock Lee molesto por la actitud de Sasuke.

-Sea lo que sea, se ha pasado de la raya. – Respondió Neji molesto. – Sí tan solo… -

-No digas eso Neji, aunque te hubieras arriesgado a pelear con él, hubieras terminado en prisión por desafiar a un Príncipe. – Interrumpió Ten Ten mirándolo.

-O incluso a ser condenado a muerte, ya que estamos hablando del inhumano, vano, frívolo y vil Príncipe de Migatte. – Agregó Rock Lee con sencillez.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Uehara-san? – Preguntó Neji hincándose a su lado. - ¿Himeko-san? – Repitió al ver que ella seguía en shock emocional.

-¿Qué te pasa, Himeko-san? – Preguntó Ten Ten mirándola preocupada.

-Pasa que Uchiha-san se ha pasado. – Respondió Rock Lee molesto mientras cruzaba sus brazos. – Habló de más, eso fue demasiado cruel para Himeko-san. –

-Estoy bien. – Interrumpió Himeko levantándose con la mirada baja. – No me afecta en realidad. –

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Es obvio que te afectó! ¡Mira cómo estás! – Exclamó Ten Ten mirándola.

-No finjas estar bien cuando es más que claro que no lo estás. – Dijo Neji en regaño con preocupación.

-No importa. – Interrumpió Himeko dándose la vuelta. – Al final…Uchiha-san tiene razón… - Murmuró con la voz ahogada. – Soy una bruja maldita… -

-¡No digas eso, Himeko-san! – Exclamó Ten Ten. – Eso no es… -

-No trates de consolarme Ten Ten…estoy bien. – Dijo comenzando a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Rock Lee viéndola irse.

-A buscar a Kakashi-sensei. – Respondió sin molestarse en mirarlos. – Tengo que arreglar con él los preparativos para el viaje a la Isla Ayakashi. Nos vemos luego. –

-Himeko-san… - Murmuró Ten Ten mirándola perderse en los enormes pasillos. – Se fue… -

-Maldito Uchiha, se ha pasado. – Murmuró Neji apretando los puños. – No hay duda alguna de que el poder corrompe a las personas. –

-No digas eso Neji. – Dijo Ten Ten mirándolo. – No sabemos con exactitud qué pasó para que tuviera ese cambio repentino después de su coronación. –

-Pero el Sasuke que solía ser cuando estábamos en Royal Shougakkou era completamente diferente al Sasuke que es ahora. – Explicó Rock Lee mirando a Ten Ten. – Tal vez subir al trono a los 10 años le afectó, después de todo fue el primero de nosotros que se convirtió en Príncipe ¿no? -

-No me importa lo que le haya sucedido, pero si vuelve a tratar de esa manera a Uehara no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. – Interrumpió Neji.

-¿Sigues con eso? Ya ríndete, aunque lo intentes no podrás hacerle nada. – Dijo Ten Ten cruzada de brazos. – Ni siquiera nosotros podemos atacarlo, ¡estamos hablando del Príncipe de Migatte! ¡De Migatte! –

-¡Migatte o no me da igual! ¡Eso no le da derecho a tratarla así! – Exclamó Neji frustrado.

-Yo tampoco estoy bien con su forma de ser, pero ni siquiera yo, que soy el Príncipe de Akashi, puedo darme el lujo de atacarlo. – Agregó Rock Lee mirándolo. – En todo caso, los únicos que se le pueden anteponer son Himeko-san y Gaara-san, después de todo Valhalla y Makoku están en el mismo nivel que Migatte o incluso en uno mayor. –

-Ya me harté de las charlas de Reinos y Herederos. – Murmuró Neji dándose la vuelta. – Me voy. –

-¡Con esa actitud solo te pareces más a Uchiha-san! – Exclamó Ten Ten irritada por su comportamiento. – Dios, si Neji fuera uno de los Doce ya habría desatado una tercera guerra mundial. –

-A veces realmente me dan ganas de saber por qué la amistad de Himeko-san y Uchiha-san se terminó… - Murmuró Rock Lee mirando a Ten Ten.

-Uchiha-san es un idiota total… - Murmuró Himeko sentada en la rama de un árbol del jardín trasero de la escuela.

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

 _-¡Sasuke-kun! – Exclamó una Himeko de 9 años corriendo hacia un Sasuke de 9 años. - ¡Sasuke-kun! –_

 _-Deja de gritar Himeko, haces mucho escándalo. – Respondió el peliazul mirándola de reojo con los brazos cruzados._

 _-Mo~, siempre eres tan estricto… - Murmuró mirándolo de reojo mientras cruzaba los brazos también. – Sí sigues así serás igual de amargado que Fugaku-dono… –_

 _-Si tú sigues siendo así serás igualita a Naruto. – Respondió Sasuke con el mismo tono de voz. – Aunque no son muy diferentes que digamos… -_

 _-¿Eso fue un insulto? – Preguntó Himeko mirándolo._

 _-A saber. – Respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia._

 _-¡Eres cruel, Sasuke-kun! – Exclamó Himeko indignada. - ¡Deberías tratar de ser más adorable y amable como Itachi-senpai! –_

 _-Entonces cásate con Nii-san si tanto te gusta. – Murmuró Sasuke mirándola de reojo con reclamo._

 _-Pero no me corresponde… - Murmuró Himeko desviando la mirada sonrojada. – Y no quiero que se entere… -_

 _-Tsk, y por esa razón jamás me casaré con nadie. – Dijo rodando los ojos. – Las niñas son raras. –_

 _-¡Cállate! Eso lo dices porque nunca te has enamorado. – Reprochó Himeko mirándolo._

 _-Sí me gusta alguien. – Respondió Sasuke con simpleza._

 _-¡Mentira! ¡¿Quién es?! ¡Dime, dime! – Exclamó Himeko interesada._

 _-No te lo diré, si lo hago, seguramente lo dirás. – Respondió Sasuke dándole la espalda._

 _-¡Eso es trampa, Sasuke-kun! – Exclamó indignada. – Además, ¿qué hay de malo en que lo sepa? Con tu popularidad seguramente serías correspondido. –_

 _-Lo dudo. – Respondió rápidamente._

 _-¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundida._

 _-Porque ella ya ama a otra persona. – Respondió poniendo sus brazos en su nuca. – Así que no tiene sentido alguno el intentarlo siquiera, sería inútil. –_

 _-Ya veo…tú tampoco eres correspondido. – Murmuró Himeko mirándolo. – Tenemos mucho en común, ¿verdad? Aunque me gustaría saber quién es la chica que te gusta. –_

 _Sasuke la miró fijamente unos segundos dejándola confundida, después se dio la vuelta y bajó los brazos. – Idiota. – Murmuró antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la escuela._

 _-¿Eh? – Murmuró confundida. - ¿A qué ha venido eso? – Preguntó, pero el peliazul siguió caminando. - ¡No me ignores! – Exclamó corriendo para alcanzarlo. - ¡Espérame, Sasuke-kun! –_

 ** _-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_**

-Sasuke… - Murmuró abrazando sus rodillas. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que traicionarme…? –

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

 _-¡Himeko! ¡Sasuke! – Exclamó un Naruto de 13 años sentado en la rama de un árbol. - ¡Vamos, dense prisa! –_

 _-¡No es justo Naruto-kun! ¡Te adelantaste! – Exclamó una Himeko de 13 años llegando junto a un Sasuke de la misma edad._

 _-Lo que tiene de bruto lo tiene de velocidad, que te digo. – Agregó Sasuke con simpleza._

 _-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamó indignado Naruto. – Mira tú… ¡Sasuke, Himeko, cuidado! – Exclamó repentinamente._

 _-¿Eh? – Murmuró Himeko confundida, rápidamente Sasuke la cargó en sus brazos y saltó a la rama de un árbol. - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó bajando la mirada. - ¿Eh? ¿Lobos? – Dijo sorprendida._

 _-No son lobos ordinarios… - Murmuró Sasuke mirando a los 8 lobos grises de ojos rojos brillantes. – Están emitiendo chakra… -_

 _-¿Chakra? – Murmuró confundida. – Pero los lobos no tienen chakra… -_

 _-Por eso me inquietan. – Respondió Sasuke dejándola en la rama._

 _-Tienes una buena intuición, chico. – Dijo un chico de 18 años de cabello azul marino, ojos cafés y piel morena clara. – Mis mascotas tienen chakra implantado. –_

 _-Mutantes… - Murmuró Sasuke mirándolo. – Bien, esto será interesante. – Dijo saltando al suelo, quedando frente a frente con el peliazul._

 _-¡Sasuke-kun, no vayas! – Exclamó Himeko preocupada._

 _-No tienes que preocuparte por mí. – Respondió Sasuke mirando fijamente al peliazul. – No por nada me han nombrado Príncipe de Migatte. –_

 _-No puede ser… - Murmuró Himeko sorprendida. – ¿Acaso tú ya…? –_

 _-¡Himeko! – Exclamó Naruto saltando a la rama donde estaba ella._

 _-¿Príncipe? – Murmuró el peliazul mirándolo seriamente. – Interesante, creo que encontré una buena presa. –_

 _-¿Quién? – Preguntó Sasuke mirándolo fijamente. – Realmente no tienes idea de con quién te estás metiendo. –_

 _-Eso lo veremos… - Murmuró el peliazul. - ¡Acht, Sieben, Sechs, ataquen! –_

 _En ese momento, tres de los lobos rápidamente se lanzaron sobre Sasuke por tres distintos lados para atacarlo, el pelinegro rápidamente esquivó el ataque del primero y contraatacó con una bola de fuego que lanzó desde su boca a los otros dos lobos._

 _-Impresionante…Sasuke-kun realmente ya puede utilizar ataques de clase media… - Murmuró Himeko mirándolo._

 _-No era un hablador, después de todo… - Murmuró Naruto sorprendido._

 _-"Una vez más." – Pensó Sasuke atacando con otra bola de fuego a los tres lobos, aprovechando la cortina de humo para acercarse a ellos y golpearlos, dejándolos inconscientes._

 _-Maldito…eres mejor de lo que esperaba para ser solo un mocoso. – Dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa. – Pero no eres lo suficiente… ¡Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier, Fünf, ataquen! –_

 _Los cinco lobos restantes inmediatamente saltaron sobre Sasuke por distintos lados, el pelinegro logró evadirlos y atacarlos con una bola de fuego, pero al esfumarse el humo se dio cuenta de que estos habían mutuado: de sus lomos comenzaron a salir unas especies de tentáculos y sus hocicos se hicieron más grandes al igual que sus dientes y sus garras._

 _-¿Qué? – Murmuró Sasuke sorprendido. – "¡¿El chakra los hizo mutar?!" –_

 _-¿Sorprendido? Eso no es nada. – Dijo el peliazul sonriente. - ¡Ataquen! –_

 _Los cinco lobos abrieron sus bocas y lanzaron de ellas cinco rayos eléctricos (que se unificaron en uno solo) hacia Sasuke._

 _-Maldición… ¡Chidori! - Exclamó apareciendo una masa de Chakra en su mano, agregándole el elemento Rayo y creando un montón de chispas de electricidad._

 _-"¡¿Utilizó dos elementos?!" – Pensó impactada Himeko._

 _El ataque de Sasuke logró partir en dos el rayo y librarse de él, pero al usar su chakra restante en el Chidori cayó de rodillas agotado. El peliazul notó eso y rápidamente sus 5 lobos se lanzaron contra el Uchiha debilitado._

 _-¡Sasuke-kun! – Exclamó Himeko saltando hacia él para tomarlo con sus dos brazos y empujarlo lejos del ataque. - ¿Estás bien, Sasuke-kun? –_

 _El pelinegro simplemente no respondió y tampoco la miró, eso la dejó un poco desconcertada, estuvo a punto de llamarlo nuevamente cuando los lobos se dirigieron hacia ellos una segunda vez. Naruto saltó desde el árbol y los empujó a ambos para esquivar el ataque, aunque fue alcanzado por las garras de uno de los lobos y herido en su pierna derecha._

 _-¡Naruto-kun! ¡No seas imprudente, tú no tienes chakra todavía! – Exclamó preocupada Himeko._

 _-No puedo quedarme ahí arriba mientras veo como los matan. – Replicó Naruto mirándola._

 _Sasuke miró por unos segundos de reojo a Himeko, debido a que la rubia todavía lo sostenía del brazo la empujó para alejarla de él, desconcertándola aún más._

 _-¿Sasuke-kun…? – Murmuró confundida mirándolo._

 _-Esta ya no es mi batalla. – Dijo Sasuke levantándose._

 _-¿Qué dices? No estarás planeando… - Murmuró Himeko mirándolo. - ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes dejarnos solos ahora! ¡Somos amigos! –_

 _-Si realmente serás una Princesa… ¡Entonces conviértete en una y deja de ser débil! – Exclamó saltando a una rama._

 _-¡Espera, Sasuke! ¡No nos dejes! – Exclamó levantándose._

 _-Yo no moriré por Naruto…ni tampoco por ti. – Dijo mirándola de reojo. – Despierta o muere, la elección es tuya. – Dijo antes de alejarse del lugar saltando por los árboles._

 _-Sasuke… - Murmuró atónita viéndolo perderse entre los árboles. – No…no puedes… -_

 _-¡Himeko, cuidado! – Exclamó Naruto cargándola para alejarla del ataque de los lobos, sintiendo ardor en su pierna herida. – Maldición… -_

 _-"Sasuke…Sasuke nos traicionó…" – Pensó Himeko con la mente en blanco. – Sasuke-kun… ¡SASUKEEE~! -_

 ** _-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_**

-¿Por qué lo hiciste…? ¿Por qué? – Murmuró con pesar mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza. – No lo entiendo… -

-¡Himeko-san! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Himeko! – Exclamó Naruto repetidas veces buscando a la chica por el jardín trasero.

-Naruto-san… - Murmuró mirándolo de reojo al reconocer su voz.

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

 _-¡Felicidades, Himeko-chan! – Exclamó un Naruto de 14 años. - ¡Finalmente te han coronado como Princesa de Valhalla! –_

 _-Sí, aunque es un poco raro. – Respondió una Himeko de 13 años. – Todos ahora me llaman "Uehara-sama" en lugar de decirme por mi nombre como antes. -_

 _-Eso es porque te has convertido en una persona importante. – Explicó Naruto tomándola de las manos. – Pero a mí no me importa si eres Princesa o no, yo de igual manera te considero mi mejor amiga. –_

 _-¿Enserio? – Preguntó confundida, Naruto solamente asintió. - ¿Por qué? –_

 _-¡Porque Himeko-chan es Himeko-chan y eso nadie ni nada lo cambiará! – Respondió con una sonrisa._

 _-Naruto… - Murmuró sonriente. - ¡Sí, tú también siempre serás mi mejor amigo, Naruto! -_

 ** _-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_**

-¡Himeko-san! ¡¿Dónde estás?! – Exclamó nuevamente Naruto. Himeko al ver al rubio nuevamente sonrió, rápidamente bajó del árbol y se acercó a él. - ¡Himeko! Así que estabas aquí, me tenías preocupado. –

-Naruto, ya lo decidí. – Interrumpió mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó confundido.

-Yo te protegeré sin importar nada. – Respondió sonriéndole. – Porque eres mí preciado amigo. –

-Himeko… - Murmuró sorprendido. – No sé a qué viene eso ahora, pero si ese es el caso, entonces yo también te protegeré, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga. –

-Gracias, Naruto-kun. – Respondió mirándolo.

-"Naruto-kun", ¿eh…? – Murmuró sonriéndole. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo…desde la última vez que me llamaste así, Himeko-chan. –

 _Naruto, muy pronto una batalla se desatará y tendré que abandonarte, pero no te preocupes, yo me aseguraré de protegerte a ti y a toda la gente de Valhalla…aunque no puedo prometerte que te diré toda mi verdad, hay algo que sí puedo prometerte… **yo no te traicionaré.**_

 ** _-Continuará…-_**

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Me agarró la inspiración y pude sacar hoy el cap 2 XDDDD con un poquito de historia del pasado para que más o menos agarren el hilo del por qué Himeko y Sasuke se odian a muerte XDDD aunque todavía falta mucho que ver en esa relación :P pero eso viene después uwu**

 **En fin...espero que les haya gustado OwO un saludote a mrcocomanx que agregó el fic a sus favoritos *w* me siento alagada de que tan rápido hay tenido un fan QwQ y al usuario que dejó un review (que aparece con el nombre "GUEST"), me alegro que te esté gustando uwu y ojalá les haya gustado este cap QwQ**

 **Los invito a dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones, sugerencias, ideas, disgustos y demás que quieran agregar sobre el fanfic, ya que los tomo mucho en cuenta para mejorar mis trabajos a TvT si tienen dudas o preguntas pueden dejarlas también y las responderé en la siguiente actualización C:**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. Perdón por Traición

**-In The Darkness of Your Eyes I: "I Will Remember the Lost Memories"**

 **Arc I: "Reincarnation"**

 **Capítulo 3: "Perdón por Traición"**

-Ya llegué. – Dijo Himeko bajando de un caballo purasangre blanco, siendo escoltada por 25 soldados que portaban el uniforme del Ejército Real de Valhalla.

-Llegas tarde. – Respondió Sasuke mirándola de reojo, a sus espaldas estaban 29 soldados que usaban el uniforme del Ejército Real de Migatte.

Sasuke vestía una playera de manga corta con cuello circular levantado color gris oscuro, una playera de manga larga cian oscuro, un pantalón ajustado negro, tenis a juego y dos muñequeras negras con remaches en cada mano. Himeko estaba usando una blusa de manga media con los hombros descubiertos de color violeta que se extendía hasta su cadera, una falda de tablones violeta oscuro, unas medias negras completas, unas botas largas blancas y tenía el cabello atado en una coleta.

-Hmph, no es como si me importara. – Murmuró Himeko desviando la mirada.

-Da igual. – Dijo Sasuke dándose media vuelta. – Es hora de irnos. –

-Sí… - Murmuró Himeko de mala gana siguiéndolo al interior del enorme barco que los esperaba, siendo seguidos por sus respectivas escoltas. – La Isla Ayakashi, ¿eh? – Dijo para sí misma soltando un suspiro.

-Puedes regresar si tienes miedo. – Dijo Sasuke mirándola de reojo. – No estás obligada a venir. –

-No hables como si estuvieras preocupado por mí. – Reprochó Himeko indignada.

Sasuke soltó un ligero suspiro imperceptible. - ¿Quién es la que está enojada aquí? – Preguntó desviando la mirada.

-¿Quién traicionó a quién? – Respondió Himeko desviando la mirada.

Sasuke guardó silencio unos segundos sin mirarla. – Haz lo que quieras. – Dijo antes de irse a la cabina principal del barco.

-Hmph. – Bufó Himeko recargándose en el barandal del barco. – Sasuke…traicionero idiota. – Murmuró con rencor y melancolía en su voz.

El barco zarpó del puerto de Migatte con dirección a la Isla Ayakashi. El viaje duró 4 horas y media, durante las cuales Himeko y Sasuke apenas se dirigían la palabra (cuando era altamente necesario), por lo que el viaje fue un tanto incómodo para ambos.

-Du-Duele… - Murmuró Himeko apretando con fuerza la palma de su mano contra su ojo izquierdo mientras se quejaba ligeramente.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Sasuke al notar su repentino comportamiento.

-Nada que te importe... – Murmuró con su voz temblorosa, conforme se acercaban a la orilla de la Isla el dolor se intensificaba. – Ay… -

-Déjame ver. – Dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella.

-No me toques, estoy bien. – Reprochó retrocediendo un paso tratando de soportar el dolor.

-No seas terca, déjame ver. – Ordenó tomándola de la muñeca y obligándola a quitar la mano de su ojo, levantó el flequillo de Himeko que lo cubría para ver lo que sucedía en su ojo. Su mirada cambió a una asustada y sorprendida al notar que el ojo de Uehara era de color dorado con la pupila de color rojo brillante, alrededor de dicho punto carmesí había una especie de escritura en forma de círculo. - ¡¿Qué…?! – Exclamó retrocediendo un paso y empujando su mano contra el ojo de la chica para cubrirlo. - ¡¿Por qué activas tu poder aquí, Uehara?! – Dijo en regaño con voz baja para que nadie escuchara.

-¡No lo hice yo! Desde hace unos minutos se activó solo y no puedo controlarlo. – Respondió en el mismo tono alejándose de él. – Algo lo ha activado forzadamente y está causándome un ardor horrible. –

-¿"Algo…"? – Murmuró Sasuke pensativo. – En ese caso… - Dijo tomándola de los hombros.

-¿Q-Qué…? – Murmuró ella confundida.

Sasuke la vio directamente a los ojos y sus orbes oscuros se volvieron de color carmesí, alrededor de su pupila aparecieron tres "aspas" negras (como si formaran un triángulo invisible). Himeko, al ver fijamente a los ojos de Sasuke, cayó inconsciente y fue atrapada rápidamente por Uchiha, quien la cargó en sus brazos.

-Tendré que controlarlo a la fuerza. – Dijo Sasuke llevándola de regreso a su camarote.

 **[…]**

 _-¡Mamá, papá regresó! – Exclamó una niña de 10 años de cabello rubio con las puntas negras, su flequillo partía desde el lado izquierdo y cubría totalmente su ojo derecho. Su piel era blanca y su ojo visible era de color negro. - ¡Bienvenido, papá! –_

 _-Estoy en casa. – Dijo el joven de 28 años entrando a la casa._

 _-Bienvenido. – Dijo una Himeko de 27 años sonriéndole al recién llegado. - ¿Cómo ha ido todo? –_

 _-No ha habido anormalidades, por eso decidí regresar a quedarme por un tiempo en casa. – Respondió el joven._

 _-¡Eso es genial! – Exclamó la niña emocionada. - ¡Podremos hacer muchas, muchas cosas juntos como familia! –_

 _-Vamos Akahime, no molestes a papá, lo ahuyentarás otra vez. – Dijo Himeko mirando a la niña._

 _-¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó el joven mirando a la rubia mayor._

 _-Es broma, ven, pasa. – Dijo tomándolo de la mano._

 _-Sí. – Asintió siguiéndola._

 _-Estoy feliz, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuviste con nosotras. – Dijo Akahime sonriente._

 _-Sí, yo también estoy feliz. – Apoyó el joven sonriendo._

 _-Te extrañé. – Dijo Himeko mirándolo con una sonrisa a los ojos. – Mi amado Sasuke-kun. – Murmuró antes de besar a Sasuke en los labios._

 **[…]**

-Uh… - Murmuró Himeko abriendo sus ojos, la cabeza le dolía. - ¿Qué fue…? – Murmuró confundida, en su mente pasaron rápidamente las imágenes vistas en su sueño, haciendo que se sentara de golpe en la cama. - ¿Qu-Qué fue eso…? ¿Un sueño…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?... – En ese momento recordó aquella imagen de Sasuke y sus ojos carmesí mirándola fijamente, haciéndola molestar. – Sasu… ¡Sasuke idiota~! – Gritó molesta.

-¿Y ahora qué hice? – Preguntó Sasuke recargado a un lado de la puerta.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró girándose a verlo. - ¡¿Por qué usaste tu Sharingan conmigo, estúpido?! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! – Reclamó enfadada.

-Tenía que estabilizarte y no quería batallar con tu arrogancia. – Explicó con simpleza.

-¿Estabilizarme? – Preguntó confundida.

Sasuke asintió. – No solo tu poder se desestabilizó, también tu chakra estaba inestable. – Explicó mirándola fijamente con los brazos cruzados. – Mientras estabas inconsciente estuviste a punto de "transformarte" también, era peligroso dejarte así. –

-¡¿Transformarme?! Imposible… - Murmuró asustada. – Y-Yo… -

-No tienes que preocuparte, bloqueé tu chakra durante algunas horas, por ahora eres una humana ordinaria. – Dijo bajando sus brazos.

-Sí… - Asintió preocupada.

-Alístate, iremos a revisar la isla. – Dijo abriendo la puerta. – Y sería peligroso dejarte aquí sin tu chakra. –

-De acuerdo. – Dijo viéndolo a punto de salir. - ¡Sasuke! – Exclamó haciendo que se detuviera y se girara a verla. – Ummm… - Murmuró desviando la mirada. – Gracias… -

Sasuke la miró sorprendido, y sonrió ligeramente. – No ha sido nada. – Respondió saliendo de la habitación.

-Himeko sonrió mirando a la puerta. – _"Probablemente…él y yo podríamos…" –_

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

 _-¿Sasuke-kun…? – Murmuró Himeko confundida mirándolo._

 _-Esta ya no es mi batalla. – Dijo Sasuke levantándose._

 _-¿Qué dices? No estarás planeando… - Murmuró Himeko mirándolo. - ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes dejarnos solos ahora! ¡Somos amigos! –_

 _-Si realmente serás una Princesa… ¡Entonces conviértete en una y deja de ser débil! – Exclamó saltando a una rama._

 _-¡Espera, Sasuke! ¡No nos dejes! – Exclamó levantándose._

 _-Yo no moriré por Naruto…ni tampoco por ti. – Dijo mirándola de reojo. – Despierta o muere, la elección es tuya. – Dijo antes de alejarse del lugar saltando por los árboles._

 _-Sasuke… - Murmuró atónita viéndolo perderse entre los árboles. – No…no puedes… -_

 ** _-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_**

La expresión de Himeko cambió a una seria al recordar aquél día, su confusión la hizo apretar las cobijas con fuerza mientras mordía su labio frustrada. – _"¿Cómo fue que un chico tan amable como él…me traicionó de esa manera? No lo entiendo…"-_

-Tsk, maldito Sasuke, bloqueó mi poder… - Murmuró un joven encapuchado que miraba desde la distancia el barco. – Bueno, no importa, no podrá protegerla por siempre, y cuando eso pase… - Dijo soltando una pequeña risa malvada antes de desaparecer del lugar.

-Estoy lista. – Dijo Himeko llegando con Sasuke.

-Muy bien, andando. – Ordenó Sasuke subiendo a caballo.

-Sí. – Asintió Himeko subiendo al suyo.

Ambos se adentraron junto a sus escoltas en la isla, la cual tenía un aire un tanto misterioso y tenebroso, conforme se adentraban en ella, esos presentimientos se intensificaban, causando que todos sintieran escalofríos y miedo. Sasuke se mantenía firme y alerta, aunque su mirada reflejaba que algo le causaba incomodidad y preocupación, Por el otro lado, Himeko sentía un terror profundo y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, trataba de mantenerse firme pero sus sentimientos se intensificaban conforme entraban en la isla.

-¡Alto! – Exclamó Sasuke deteniendo a todos.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Himeko tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

Sasuke no respondió, solo se limitó a activar su Sharingan para revisar cuidadosamente lo que estaba frente a ellos. - ¿Ruinas…? – Murmuró confundido. – Vamos, todos manténganse detrás de mí. –

-¡Sí! – Exclamaron los escoltas.

-Genial, ahora Uchiha-san es mi niñera. – Murmuró Himeko siguiéndolo. - Mo~, esto es lo peor… -

Una rama quebrándose detrás de Himeko la hizo girar confundida, no habría sido algo extraño si no fuera al final de la escolta, se quedó quieta buscando a su alrededor un movimiento extraño, pero los densos árboles no le permitían ver nada más que hierbas, hojas, rocas y troncos.

- _"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un animal salvaje? No…se supone que la Isla Ayakashi no tiene vida animal o humana desde hace muchos años… ¿Entonces qué?"_ – Pensó asustada cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos con fuerza y rapidez nuevamente. – _"Es inútil…no puedo activarlo, el bloqueo de Uchiha-san sigue activo… ¿Qué haré? No hay nadie, me he quedado muy atrás…" –_ Un sonido rápido se escuchó a su izquierda, Himeko inmediatamente se giró pero nuevamente no pudo ver nada, su frente comenzó a sudar frio mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente de miedo, posó su mano detrás de su espalda para tomar con nerviosismo el mango de su espada, preparándose para defenderse. – _"Si no puedo usar mis poderes o mi chakra, al menos puedo defenderme usando a Mangetsu." –_

En ese momento varias flechas comenzaron a llover desde tres puntos distintos hacía Himeko, la chica en un rápido movimiento desenvainó su espada y las destruyó, los pedazos que volaron en el aire le impidieron darse cuenta de la enorme bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia ella, cuando pudo verla ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la rubia como para esquivarla.

- _"¡Esto es malo, me dará!" –_ Pensó cerrando sus ojos esperando el golpe, cuando la explosión se produjo cayó con fuerza de su caballo y el humo la cegó. - ¿Qué…? – Murmuró al no haber sentido que el golpe le diera, alzó su vista y se sorprendió de ver la silueta de un chico frente a ella. - ¿Quién…? –

-¿Estás bien, Uehara? – Preguntó el chico con voz seria sin mirarla.

-¿U-Uchiha…? – Preguntó sin creerlo, su expresión cambió a una sorprendida cuando le humo se disipó y pudo ver con claridad los ojos del pelinegro. – _"¿Activó…su Sharingan? ¿Por qué?" –_

-Maldito bastardo… ¡Sal de tu escondite! – Gritó Sasuke con furia, pero no hubo respuesta. - ¡Ven y pelea conmigo! ¡¿Por qué tienes que atacarla?! ¡Sólo un cobarde ataca al más débil! –

-¡¿A quién le dices débil, idiota?! – Exclamó indignada mientras se levantaba. - ¡Uchiha, cuidado! – Exclamó empujándolo al suelo, escapando ambos muy apenas del ataque de fuego que les habían dirigido.

-Maldita sea… - Murmuró Sasuke levantándose. - ¡Ya me harté de ti! – Exclamó lanzando una bola de fuego de su boca por todo su alrededor. - ¡Muéstrate! –

-U-Uchiha, espera. – Dijo Himeko acercándose a él. - ¿A quién le hablas? –

-No te incumbe. – Respondió secamente.

-¿Q-Qué? – Murmuró indignada. – Mira, tú… ¡Uchiha! – Exclamó asustada cuando una flecha atravesó el hombro del chico.

-Maldición… - Murmuró adolorido Sasuke.

-Espera. – Dijo sacando la flecha. - ¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde está la escolta?! –

- _No vendrán._ – Dijo una voz distorsionada haciendo eco alrededor de ellos. – _Mis hombres se encargaron de ellos_. –

-Maldito… ¡Muéstrate! – Exclamó furioso Sasuke.

- _Es una suerte que Sasuke haya bloqueado su chakra, princesa Himeko. Su poder es impresionante que incluso podría ponerme nervioso._ – Dijo la voz soltando una carcajada.

-Maldito… - Murmuró Sasuke al borde de la rabia.

- _Ahora…desaparezcan. –_ Dijo la voz, segundos después una enorme bola oscura se dirigió hacia ellos.

Himeko quiso correr pero sabía que sería inútil con el tamaño de esa cosa, pero antes de ser alcanzados por el ataque, Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza y la tumbó en el suelo para cubrirla con su cuerpo. La bola oscura explotó al contacto con la espalda del pelinegro y se creó una cortina de humo que se esfumó algunos minutos después.

-¿Por…qué…? – Murmuró Himeko atónita. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Uchiha-san…? ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamó confundida.

-No podía dejar que te hirieran… - Respondió con dificultad Sasuke mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo a un lado de Himeko.

-¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué eres así?! – Exclamó desesperada y confundida. - ¡Dijiste que no morirías por Naruto-kun ni por mí! ¡Nos dejaste a nuestra suerte y te fuiste! ¡Nos traicionaste! ¡¿Entonces por qué haces esto?! ¡No lo entiendo! – Gritó comenzando a llorar mientras su voz se ahogaba. - ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué sigues confundiéndome…? –

Sasuke guardó silencio unos segundos y desvió la mirada. – Porque era mi culpa. – Respondió en un murmullo.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Himeko confundida.

-Siempre eras energética y amable, nunca tenías preocupaciones, eras torpe, ingenua y débil. – Respondió sin mirarla. – De los doce fuiste la más débil siempre a pesar de tus genes…a la edad de 13 seguías sin despertar tu verdadero poder, y sin importar cuán duro entrenaras no lograbas mejorar. – Prosiguió levantando la mirada al cielo nublado. – No entendía eso, ¿por qué seguías siendo tan débil? No sabía la respuesta…pero…ese día lo descubrí. – Dijo bajando su mirada nuevamente. – Yo siempre estuve ahí para protegerte, no tenías necesidad de despertar porque vivías tranquila sabiendo que yo no dejaría que te lastimaran…yo era el culpable de tu debilidad. – Explicó girándose a verla. – Tenía que hacer que dejaras de depender de mí, que fueras independiente, que lucharas tus batallas para proteger lo que fuera importante para ti. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de corregir mi error, tenía que enseñarte a pelear tus propias batallas con tu fuerza, aún si eso significaba herirte y destruir mi relación contigo…lo haría por tu bien. – Dijo desviando la mirada. – Por eso te traicioné… -

-Uchiha...san… - Murmuró Himeko al borde de las lágrimas.

-Fuiste mi mejor amiga siempre, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí. – Agregó Sasuke girándose a verla con una sonrisa mientras intentaba retener sus lágrimas. – Perdóname, Himeko. –

-Sa…su…ke… - Murmuró sin poder detener su llanto. - ¡Sasuke…! – Exclamó mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo. – _"Sí…tú también fuiste mi mejor amigo…ah…finalmente encontré mi respuesta…" –_ Pensó sin dejar de llorar, podía sentir como Sasuke acariciaba su cabeza con sutileza mientras la tomaba del hombro. – _"Te perdono, Sasuke…" –_

 _Finalmente encontré la respuesta que buscaba, finalmente recuperé lo que tanto anhelaba…Tú eres el recuerdo de aquella amistad que me marcó y que nunca podré olvidar, eres aquél que alguna vez me traicionó. Pero, ahora ya lo sé…Sasuke, finalmente puedo decirlo…yo… **te he perdonado.**_

 ** _-Continuará-_** _  
_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Finalmente pude terminar este cap TwT espero que les haya gustado :D dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews y serán respondidas en la próxima actua UwU**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	4. El Preludio de la Oscuridad -Parte 1-

**-In The Darkness of Your Eyes I: "I Will Remember the Lost Memories"**

 **Arc I: "Reincarnation"**

 **Capítulo 4: "El Preludio de la Oscuridad –Parte 1–"**

-Naruto… -

-¿Uh? ¡Ah! ¡¿Sasuke?! – Exclamó sorprendido el rubio. - ¡¿Estás hablándome?! –

-¿Hay algún otro Naruto aquí? – Preguntó Sasuke con obvies.

-No, pero… - Murmuró Naruto. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me hablaste...solo me sorprendí un poco. -

-Bueno, yo esperaba no hablarte otra vez, pero no tuve de otra. – Respondió Sasuke con simpleza.

-Hmph, no has cambiado nada. – Murmuró Naruto indignado. - ¿Qué quieres? -

-¿No has visto a Uehara? – Preguntó Sasuke ignorando su puchero.

-¿A Himeko? No. – Negó con la cabeza. – Hinata me contó que ya habían regresado de "su viaje juntos" hace unos días, pero Himeko no ha venido a la escuela ni me deja visitarla. – Explicó preocupado. – Ahora que lo pienso, ¿le pasó algo? –

-Nada que te incumba. – Respondió Sasuke desviando la mirada pensativo.

-¡Claro que me incumbe, es mi amiga! – Replicó Naruto.

-Mantente al margen, o simplemente harás las cosas más complicadas para ella. – Reprochó Sasuke.

-¿Y desde cuando te preocupas por ella? – Preguntó Naruto. - ¿Debo recordarte la razón por la que te llama "traidor"? -

-Eso no te importa. – Replicó Sasuke girándose a verlo. – Si se ha recluido en su casa es lo mejor, así que hazle un favor y evita que la molesten, incluyéndote tú mismo por supuesto. –

-Que me digas esas cosas solamente hace que mi curiosidad aumente. – Dijo Naruto mirándolo fijamente. - ¿Me dirás lo que sucedió o tendré que ir a preguntarle a ella? No importa cuánto tenga que insistir, sé que ella al final terminará cediendo. –

-No la molestarás. – Reafirmó Sasuke sin quitar su vista de Naruto.

-Entonces cuéntame. – Repitió Naruto sin vacilar.

-Maldita sea, eres molesto. – Dijo Sasuke bufando. – Bien, te lo diré, pero en un lugar más privado. –

-De acuerdo, vayamos a la sala de reuniones. – Respondió Naruto mirándolo. – Siendo tú uno de los doce será fácil entrar sin problemas. –

-Bien, camina. – Dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la sala de reuniones de la escuela con Naruto detrás de él, el guardia que la respaldaba lo saludó cordialmente y después de unas rápidas preguntas los dejó ingresar a la sala. Naruto y Sasuke entraron juntos y el rubio cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Bien, ahora cuéntame lo que sucedió. – Dijo Naruto sentándose en una de las sillas acomodadas alrededor de la mesa.

-Antes de llegar a la Isla, algo…o mejor dicho alguien entró de alguna manera en el ojo de Uehara y forzó la activación de su poder. – Comenzó a explicar Sasuke recargado en la pared que estaba detrás de Naruto. – Ella no podía controlarlo y estaba comenzando a sentir dolor, estuvo a punto de usarlo contra mí, pero logré cubrir su ojo antes de que me atacara. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Forzaron su activación?! – Exclamó Naruto sorprendido. - ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Siquiera es posible hacerlo? –

-Pues alguien logró hacerlo, y debido a eso su chakra entero se desestabilizó por completo, tuve que bloqueárselo para calmarla. – Prosiguió Sasuke mirando a Naruto con los brazos cruzados. – Supongo que el que lo hizo planeaba que eso pasara, cuando bajamos a la Isla fuimos emboscados, estuvieron a punto de asesinarla, y lo hubieran logrado si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo gracias a mi Sharingan. –

-Sabían que irían a la Isla…y les tendieron una trampa. – Murmuró Naruto pensativo. - ¿Pero quién? –

-El viaje a la Isla Ayakashi era confidencial de los Doce Herederos, y la única persona ajena al Consejo Estudiantil que lo sabía eras tú. – Respondió Sasuke mirándolo.

-¡Oye, ¿no estarás insinuando que yo atenté contra ustedes o sí?! – Exclamó Naruto indignado. - ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabe que Himeko-chan es para mí la única familia que tengo! ¡Es un insulto para mí el que insinúes que yo quisiera herirla! –

-Nadie del Consejo Estudiantil diría una palabra sobre una misión de esa magnitud, eres la única persona además de nosotros que lo sabía. – Respondió Sasuke mirándolo. - ¿No le comentaste a nadie? –

-¡Por supuesto que no! Le prometí a Himeko-chan que no lo haría, y yo nunca traiciono una promesa. – Replicó Naruto. – Debe haber algo que pasó inadvertido…algo diminuto del que nadie se percató. –

Sasuke guardó silencio unos momentos pensando en aquellas palabras de Naruto. Poco después suspiró cansado y caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose en el umbral. – Como sea, será mejor que te mantengas alejado por el momento de Uehara, podría dañarte inconscientemente. –

-¿Te preocupas por mí ahora? Vaya, gracias. – Respondió Naruto con sarcasmo.

-Lo digo por tú bien, pero allá tú si quieres ir a causarle molestias. – Dijo Sasuke con simpleza.

-Hmph. – Bufó molesto Naruto mientras desviaba la mirada. - ¡Ah, ya lo recordé! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie, llamando la atención de Sasuke. – Puedes preguntarle a Sakura-chan por Himeko-chan, escuché que ella es su enfermera y que se la ha pasado en la Mansión con ella cuidándola. –

-¿Sakura? – Preguntó Sasuke confundido. - ¿Te refieres a Haruno Sakura? –

-Sí, a Sakura-chan, la hija de los doctores Haruno. – Respondió Naruto.

-¿Por qué? Sí ellos no curan enfermedades, su campo es… - Sasuke guardó silencio por unos segundos. Las cosas encajaron en ese momento dentro de su mente. - ¡Eso es! – Exclamó saliendo del lugar a toda prisa.

-¡Oye, Sasuke! – Exclamó Naruto intentando detenerlo. - ¿De qué rayos hablaba? – Murmuró para sí mismo confundido, el no saber qué estaba pasando con su amiga de la infancia estaba comenzando a molestarlo.

 **[…]**

Habían pasado más de 5 horas desde que había tenido aquella conversación con Naruto. No le fue difícil dejar la escuela, pero el camino hasta el Reino de Valhalla estaba a 4 horas de Zuratia. Cuando finalmente llegó al Castillo de los Uehara no dudo ni un segundo en entrar buscando la habitación de Himeko, los guardias lo miraba sin saber si debían detenerlo o dejarlo pasar, pero optaron por la segunda opción. Cuando finalmente estuvo en el quinto piso, donde todas las habitaciones de la familia real se encontraban, fue detenido por la Guardia Real.

-Déjenme pasar, necesito ver a Uehara. – Ordenó Sasuke mirándolos fijamente.

-Lo lamentamos mucho Uchiha-sama. – Respondió uno de los guardias. – Pero la Princesa nos dio la orden de no dejarlo entrar a sus aposentos desde hace unos años. –

-Y yo ya les dije que no me importa. – Replicó Sasuke, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. – Tengo que ver a Uehara ahora, es de suma importancia. –

-Pero la Princesa no ha dado su autorización. – Dijo el otro guardia. – Y los Reyes tampoco han aprobado su pase a esta área. –

-¡¿Saben con quién están hablando?! – Exclamó Sasuke exasperado.

-Lo sabemos, Uchiha-sama. – Respondió el primer guardia. – Pero aun así tengo que pedirle que se retire. –

En ese momento el potente grito desgarrador de Himeko resonó por todo el lugar, era un grito lleno de desesperación, pánico y dolor mezclados, como si estuviera sintiendo el peor de los dolores. Sasuke al oírlo apretó sus puños, temiendo lo peor en sus pensamientos.

-¡Déjenme entrar a verla AHORA! – Ordenó Sasuke perdiendo el control.

-Himeko no desea verte. – Interrumpió una voz masculina aproximándose al lugar. Era un hombre de 39 años alto, de tez morena clara, ojos azules y pelo rubio en punta con un flequillo enmarcando ambos lados de su rostro y físicamente atractivo. – Lo lamento Uchiha-san, pero tendrás que regresar. –

-¡Minato-sama! – Dijo uno de los guardias reverenciándolo.

-Lo lamentamos Su Majestad, intentamos detenerlo pero… - Dijo el otro guardia, pero Minato le sonrió para hacerle ver que no había problema.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Sasuke mirando a Minato. – Sí Uehara sigue así no sabemos qué podría pasar. –

-Nuestros médicos están procurándola, solo es una pequeña desestabilización. – Respondió Minato calmado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamó Sasuke golpeando la pared. – Yo vi lo que esa desestabilización le causó, a este ritmo las personas a su alrededor e incluso ella misma estarán en peligro. –

-No eres médico, no podrías ayudarla de cualquier manera. – Respondió Minato sin perder la calma.

-¡Al menos déjeme revisarla! – Replicó Sasuke.

-No puedo. – Respondió Minato mirándolo. – Mi hija no desea verte, y yo haré todo lo posible para que se mantenga tranquila en estos momentos. –

-¡Usted…! – Murmuró Sasuke indignado.

-Déjelo pasar, Minato-sama. – Dijo Hinata, quien se acercaba a Minato por detrás.

-¿Hyuuga-san? – Murmuró Minato girándose a verla. - ¿Qué estás diciendo? –

-Uehara-senpai…está sufriendo. – Respondió Hinata bajando la mirada. – Ver a Uchiha-san a su lado podría aliviar un poco su dolor. –

-Si lo ve su estado solamente empeorará. – Replicó Minato mirándola. – Creí que tú lo entenderías. –

-Sé a lo que se refiere, pero… - Respondió Hinata mirando a Sasuke. – Uehara-senpai…murmuró su nombre. –

-¿Eh? – Preguntó Sasuke confundido.

-"Sasuke-kun", eso dijo. – Respondió Hinata. – Creo que lo mejor es que Uchiha-san la vea…puede que eso sea lo que Uehara-senpai quiere aunque no lo diga. –

-De acuerdo, puedes pasar. – Dijo Minato mirando a Sasuke. – Solamente…no hagas que me arrepienta. –

-Está bien. – Respondió Sasuke pasando, caminando directamente hasta la habitación de Himeko.

Cuando giró la perilla fue recibido por otro grito desgarrador de Himeko, abrió la puerta de golpe ante esto y se quedó en shock de ver a Haruno Sakura junto a sus padres intentando detener el chakra de Himeko, el cual salía de su cuerpo en unas especies de tentáculos azules que eran retenidos en el área por una barrera que Leandee Uehara, la madre de Himeko, se encontraba creando.

-¡Uehara! – Exclamó Sasuke mirándola, estaba pálida, había perdido al menos unos 5 kilos en esos pocos días sin verla, su cuerpo estaba estremeciéndose mientras sudaba y podía ver claramente cómo el brillo dorado de su ojo resplandecía a través de la venda que cubría sus ojos. - ¡¿Qué rayos…le pasó?! –

-Uehara-senpai…está muriendo. – Dijo Hinata con angustia parándose al lado de Sasuke.

-¿Ella está…muriendo? – Murmuró Sasuke en shock…

 ** _-Continuará-_**


	5. El Preludio de la Oscuridad –Parte 2–

**-In The Darkness of Your Eyes I: "I Will Remember the Lost Memories"-**

 **Arc I: "Reincarnation"**

 **Capítulo 5: "El Preludio de la Oscuridad –Parte 2–"**

-¡Uehara! – Exclamó Sasuke mirándola, estaba pálida, había perdido al menos unos 5 kilos en esos pocos días sin verla, su cuerpo estaba estremeciéndose mientras sudaba y podía ver claramente cómo el brillo dorado de su ojo resplandecía a través de la venda que cubría sus ojos. - ¡¿Qué rayos…le pasó?! –

-Uehara-senpai…está muriendo. – Dijo Hinata con angustia parándose al lado de Sasuke.

-¿Ella está…muriendo? – Murmuró Sasuke en shock. - ¿Cómo sucedió esto? -

-Comenzó como una simple fiebre. – Comenzó a explicar la chica. - Después su chakra se desestabilizó, en un punto su poder se activó y no hemos podido detenerlo... Era peligroso, así que decidimos vendarle los ojos para evitar que alguien saliera herido. - Respondió Hinata mirando a Himeko. - Lleva tres días con su chakra saliendo de su cuerpo tal como lo vez ahora. -

-¿¡Tres días?! - Exclamó Sasuke sorprendido.

Hinata asintió. - Uehara-senpai está debilitándose demasiado rápido, a este paso es cuestión de tiempo para que el dolor y el agotamiento la maten... -

-¡Resiste, Himeko-san! - Exclamó Sakura tratando de calmarla.

Sasuke la miró fijamente sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, no obstante, logró ver cómo lentamente el cabello de Himeko se volvía de color rojo, alarmándose.

-¡HIMEKO! - Exclamó atacando la barrera con un Chidori, destruyéndola.

-¡¿Qué haces?! - Exclamo indignada Leandee.

-¡¿No lo ven?! ¡Está muriendo! - Exclamo Sasuke empujando a Sakura para subirse sobre Himeko, tomó a la chica de las muñecas y levantó su blusa, sorprendiéndose de ver un símbolo extraño dibujado encima de sus pechos. – Im-Imposible... -

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! - Reclamó Minato mirando a Sasuke.

-Himeko... - Murmuró Sasuke sin dejar de ver el símbolo de Himeko. - ¡Maldición! - Exclamó frustrado. - ¡Hyuga, bloquea su chakra ahora mismo! -

-¡S-Sí! - Asintió Hinata con duda, pero lo obedeció. Rápidamente su Byakugan se activó y golpeó con la yema de sus dedos índice y medio algunos puntos en el cuerpo de Himeko, haciendo que los tentáculos desaparecieran y que su ojo dejara de brillar, al mismo tiempo su cabello volvió a su color original, calmando a Sasuke.

-Uehara... - Murmuró Sasuke retirando la venda que cubría los ojos de Himeko. – _"¿Esto era a lo que Rei-sensei se refería?" –_

 _-"Himeko…Himeko…" –_ Pensaba Naruto mientras viajaba en un carruaje hacia Valhalla, estaba lleno de preocupación por el estado de su amiga y no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

-¡U-Uchiha-san! – Exclamó Hinata aterrorizada mirando por la ventana. - ¡Tienes que ver esto! –

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Sasuke acercándose a la ventana, quedándose en shock ante lo que vio…

La noche había caído, pero el cielo estaba totalmente negro…no había nubes o estrellas en él, y lo único que resplandecía era una Luna de color rojo carmesí que brillaba con intensidad, el aire repentinamente se había vuelto helado y fuerte. El símbolo en forma de estrella de Hinata, el símbolo en la frente de Sasuke y la Luna que yacía en la frente de Himeko comenzaron a brillar de su respectivo color en ese momento, dejando en shock a todos los presentes.

-Llegó…el día. – Murmuró Minato mirando a los tres herederos mientras apretaba sus puños.

Himeko abrió sus ojos de golpe y se puso de pie con rapidez asustando a todos, sus ojos eran de color plateado y brillaban como si estuviera en una especie de transe.

- _El día ha llegado…despierten, 12 Guerreros ancestrales._ – Dijo un eco de varias voces que, aunque provenía de la boca de Himeko, no pertenecían a ella. - _Despierten de su largo sueño, que el Demonio finalmente ha roto su sello. 12 Protectores de las puertas del sellado, no permitan su despertar._ – Himeko dirigió su vista hacia Sasuke y Hinata, quienes la miraban fijamente sorprendidos. - _Un cuerpo en el Santuario de Ise del Sol, un alma en el Kakure no Miya de la Luna…dos fragmentos que jamás deben encontrarse el uno al otro. Una llave es el paso a la libertad, y debe ser destruida. El Híbrido debe ser eliminado para mantener el orden y la paz. Si la llave y el alma se encuentran…será el fin del mundo._ – Una vez dicho esto, los ojos de Himeko dejaron de brillar y esta cayó inconsciente al suelo mientras los símbolos de todos dejaban de brillar.

-¡Uehara! – Exclamó Sasuke corriendo hacia ella, tomándola en sus brazos.

-Dos fragmentos… - Murmuró Hinata confundida. – Y una llave… -

-Las dos partes de Astaroth que fueron selladas. – Respondió Minato mirando a su hija fijamente. – La llave es el Híbrido…un alguien nacido de un mago y un mestizo humano-demonio. El Híbrido tiene el poder de abrir la puerta del Santuario de Ise, y es también el único recipiente capaz de soportar un alma fugitiva del Kakure no Miya. –

-Pero el Híbrido está muerto, ¿no es así? – Preguntó Hinata preocupada.

-Sí, murió hace miles de años cuando el Reino de Chigure se perdió. – Respondió Sasuke recostando nuevamente a Himeko. – La Luna Roja se ha alzado en el Cielo, es cuestión de horas para que los demonios empiecen a aparecer. –

-¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó Hinata mirándolo.

-Pelear. – Respondió Sasuke. – La guerra de supervivencia empieza ahora. –

-Lideraré Valhalla hasta que Himeko despierte. – Dijo Minato mirando a Sasuke. – Y pienso que lo mejor será que se reúnan con los demás Herederos inmediatamente. –

Sasuke asintió. – No permita que Uehara salga en esas condiciones. – Dijo mirando a Minato. – Vámonos, Hyuga. –

-¡Sí! – Asintió Hinata. – Nos vemos, Minato-sama. – Dijo mirándolo.

-Buena suerte, Hinata-san. – Respondió Minato observándolos. – Buena suerte, Sasuke-san. –

Sasuke asintió y después salió a toda prisa junto a Hinata, un mal presentimiento no lo abandonaba y no sabía qué era…

 _La Oscuridad… **acababa de empezar.**_


End file.
